


Nobody's Ever Made Me Feel the Way That You Do

by craving_for_ziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, mentions of Perrie Edwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craving_for_ziam/pseuds/craving_for_ziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't. Mess. With. Me." Liam hissed and bit at Zayn's collarbone. Zayn gasped from the harsh contact, but remained still. After all, he wanted to be fucked. Badly.</p><p>(Zayn teases Liam during the concert and pisses him off. The inevitable happens.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Ever Made Me Feel the Way That You Do

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first fanfic I wrote should have gone along the lines of this one, but it went into a completely different direction. Idk what happened, tbh, because my first idea consisted of Zayn teasing Liam during 'I Gotta Feeling' and then backstage sex. 
> 
> This one shot is timed somewhere in the middle of the UAN Tour but has slight significations of TMH Tour too.
> 
> The title is from Enrique Iglesias' song 'Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You)', because I love Enrique and I think the title is perfect for this one shot. I prefer the explicit version of the song to the clean one (I'm sure you know why). :D
> 
> I hope you'll like it. Feedback is highly appreciated. :)

"I gotta feeling," Zayn sung as the crowd cheered, girls yelling happily and singing along. He looked straight at Liam as he continued singing, "That tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good, good night I gotta feeling, oh yeah." Liam noticeably gulped, arousal visible on his face. Zayn only smirked, with a promise of 'later' written all over his face. Liam's cheeks reddened up; he still wasn't used to the feel of Zayn wanting him. It felt like it's been only a few days since he discovered that his love for Zayn was mutual.

* * *

He has been secretly in love with his best friend for a pretty long time now. He was going to be forever grateful to Niall for dragging Zayn in some club and getting him piss drunk. After he brought him back (they stumbled through the door and when Niall moved away from Zayn to leave, the said boy fell down face-first, thankfully on the fluffy rug), he confessed his love to Liam. He was so drunk he started crying because he was desperate to tell everything to Liam, but didn't realise he just did that. Liam told him he loved him too, and then he carried him in his bed, and after contemplating if it was a good idea to spend the night together when Zayn was so shit-faced (he was afraid it was the alcohol that made Zayn say that), he lay beside him and hugged him close to his chest, Zayn subconsciously wrapping his arms around him and pressing their bodies together.

The next morning he woke up when Zayn groaned and stirred next to him. He stilled, waiting for the screaming to come, or anything of that kind, but was met with Zayn's lips colliding with his.

* * *

They wanted their relationship to work, and so they took things slow. From kisses, they went to heated snogging sessions, and after that followed their first handjobs, blowjobs, and two months later, their first time together. It was perfect, Liam thought. The way Zayn took care of him, made him feel like he was the only person in the world worth his affections. The first time Liam topped was also perfect. It was after one of Zayn's 'dates' with Perrie, or public show-offs as Liam liked to call them. Zayn was desperate, he wanted his fake relationship to stop, but with their management having the last word, he couldn't. One evening, after a day spent with Perrie, he just barged in their house and practically dragged Liam in their bedroom, begging him to fuck him. He wanted to be completely Liam's, wanted to be claimed as his, and so after calming him down, Liam complied.

Now, five months later, they were still together, despite their management's attempts to stop their relationship.

Liam jumped when somebody put an arm around his shoulders; it was Louis.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, you should pay attention to the fans like you always do. They are gonna feel betrayed if you don't at least take a selfie with one of their phones." He patted his backside as he graciously moved to the other side of the stage and ruffled Harry's hair.

Liam turned around to do as he was told, and his eyes met with Zayn's one more time. His cock twitched in anticipation at Zayn's lustful gaze.  
He couldn't function properly for the rest of the night. He didn't even know how he was still capable of singing with his mind so blank and a raging hard-on, pressing at his zipper.

"And that's crazy," "I want I want I want to be loved by you." Zayn belted out his line and the other four boys ended the night's show with the last verse of 'I Want'. Liam put his arms around Zayn and Harry, Louis on his other side and Niall on Zayn's, and they bowed down in front of their audience. Zayn's arm, which was previously curled around Liam's neck, slid down to his ass and squeezed. Liam jumped and almost squeaked. He glared at Zayn who was just smirking, like usually.

That was it. Liam had enough of it. He grabbed Zayn and dragged him backstage, forgetting about his ending speech, about all the obligations that followed their show. He threw away his microphone and the electronic device, connected with his earpiece, and tugged down Zayn's. He slammed Zayn into the wall and started kissing down his neck, leaving marks all over him.

"Don't. Mess. With. Me." he hissed and bit at Zayn's collarbone. Zayn gasped at the harsh contact, but remained still. After all, he wanted to be fucked. Badly.

Liam cupped his arse cheeks and hoisted him up, carrying him to the bathroom. He bumped the door closed with his hip and then sat Zayn on top of the sink. He ripped his shirt open, too eager to unbutton it slowly. He made his way down Zayn's torso, making him gasp and moan. He sucked at his left nipple and thumbed at the other. Zayn arched his back forward and bucked his hips up. He whimpered, when there was no contact.

"No," Liam purred, "bad boys don't get to be pleasured so easily. They have to earn it." Zayn took this as an indication that Liam wanted to be sucked off. He slid off the sink and pushed Liam backwards, until his back hit the wall. He hastily opened his belt and tugged at his zipper. Liam just stood there and watched, Zayn's eagerness amusing him. He harshly sucked air in his lungs when Zayn immediately swallowed him down and his cock hit the back of Zayn's throat. He entangled his fingers into Zayn's hair and tugged, knowing he loved it when Liam was rough with him. Zayn moaned around him, vibrations stimulating Liam even further. He stilled and looked up at Liam pleadingly. Liam almost lost it when he realised what Zayn wanted from him. He wanted Liam to fuck his mouth. He quickly composed himself and tugged Zayn's head back, teasing him with the tip.

"You love my cock in your mouth, don't you? And you want me to fuck your throat. You're such a little slut, Zayn. You're a slut for my cock." Zayn moaned at his words. He moved his hips slightly, the head of his length slipping past Zayn's mouth. He bucked his hips forward a few times and listened to the noises that Zayn was making; gagging sounds, mixed with moans. When there was no resistance from the other boy, he moved his hips at a faster pace. Zayn's eyes were watering, but he still hollowed his cheeks and continued sucking even when Liam pulled back.

"Enough. Don't wanna come yet." Liam harshly spoke and pulled Zayn up. "Arms on the sink. And take your pants off," Liam demanded and pulled his own shirt off. He looked in all the pockets of his pants for a condom and a small bottle of lube he always carried around and found none. Then he remembered he had to change his clothes last minute because Niall spilled orange juice all over him.

"Shit. I don't have any condoms. Or lube. Fuck," he cursed at himself. But it was Niall's fault, really. And Zayn's, for teasing him to this point.

"I don't care, I want you in me. I'm clean, and so are you." Zayn panted with need in his voice. If he trusted anyone, he trusted Liam.

"Liamm," he whimpered, and shook his ass in Liam's face when the other boy made no move.

"Ah, fuck it." Liam moved forward and spread Zayn's cheeks apart, kneading lightly.

Zayn yelped when he felt Liam tonguing at his rim. They had never done this before, not even talked about it, so Liam's forward actions surprised him. He felt Liam lick a bold stripe up his crack, tracing circles around his hole. He moaned when Liam wiggled his tongue past his entrance and then pushed a slick finger in knuckle-deep. "More, Liam," Zayn whined almost immediately, clenching around the intrusion. Liam added the second finger and swirled them both around, looking for Zayn's special spot. He knew he found it when Zayn gasped and tightened around him, his neglected cock twitching in excitement. He curled his digits and repeatedly brushed over Zayn's prostate, making him moan.

"I'm good, Liam. I need you. I need your cock right now," Zayn whimpered after a few beats, his voice breaking in need. After making sure Zayn could take him (which he already knew he could, but asked just in case), he slicked himself with his spit and lined his cock with Zayn's entrance.

"I'll fuck you real good, Zayn. I'll fuck you deep and hard, just like you want it." With no further sign, he thrust himself in Zayn's heat, relieving some of the pressure in his stomach. Zayn pushed right back on his cock, making him slide deeper. He loved the burning sensation of being stretched by a big dick. Liam's dick. Liam grasped at his hips to hold him in place and started moving. He fastened his pace with every forward move, slamming into Zayn and hitting his prostate dead on. With every push forward, Zayn moved his hips backwards, meeting Liam's halfway. He was seeing stars whenever Liam gave a particularly hard thrust.

Zayn was moaning and whimpering at the same time, begging for relief. Liam knew he wouldn't last much longer, not with the way Zayn was clenching around him. He grabbed Zayn's cock and started jerking him off. Zayn arched in his hand and tried to push back onto Liam's length at the same time, moaning and groaning at the overwhelming feeling of being fully stimulated.

"Fuck, Zayn, come for me," Liam encouraged Zayn, fastening the rhythm of his hand and slowing his thrusts. He moved his hips in small circles, and so his cock repeatedly brushed over Zayn's bundle of nerves. When he couldn't take it anymore, he slammed himself balls deep, leant over Zayn and bit his shoulder, releasing deep into him. That was all it took for Zayn to come, spurts of white coating Liam's hand and his stomach.

Five minutes later, they were still engulfed in the aftershocks of their orgasms, neither of them capable of moving. They just slid to the floor. Liam carefully pulled out and tugged Zayn closer to his chest.

"Fuck, Liam," Zayn panted, trying to collect himself. "This was like, the best sex ever. I should totally piss you off more often," he chuckled and Liam growled in response. 

"Maybe next time won't be as pleasurable as today," Liam replied, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"And why is that?" Zayn answered, suddenly very curious as to why Liam was smirking.

"Remember how I said that bad boys don't get to be pleasured if they don't earn it? Well, sometimes bad boys get pleasured, but they don't get to come. At all."

Zayn gulped down saliva that was threatening to spill out of his mouth, his cock twitching at Liam's words. Maybe being a bad boy wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think about it in the comments below, or you can message me on [tumblr](http://cravingforziam.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
